vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Czin
|-|Czin= |-|Czin in-game= |-|Czin's Death Gate= Summary Czin, God of Death, is an alien Cuotl hero, worshipped and feared by the Cuotl people for his cruelty and power, and is the final antagonist during the campaign. Leader of the Cuotl Gods, he rules the utmost south-east of the Cuotl lands and rarely ever appears to the people. In the seldom cases he does, it’s to re-establish order at the borders. It is said that wherever he goes, death and decay shortly follow. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks and Star Bolt, At least 8-C with all Cuotl upgrades, Higher with Death Grip. Death Gate ignores conventional durability Name: Czin, God of Death Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, God, God of Death, False God, Cuotl Powers and Abilities: Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Inducement, Disease Transferal, Plague Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, via Death Grip and Death Gate, Gravity Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation via Death Gate, Durability Negation via Death Gate, Fire Manipulation and Power Nullification via Soul Burn, Burn, Stun and Silence Inducement, Healing via Death Grip, BFR,Stellar Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation via Personal Shield, Invisibility via Personal Cloak, Large Size (Type 0, around 15 meters), Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Disease/Plague/Curse Immunity, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8) (Types 4 and 8 happen very slowly via re-materialization of his consciousness by the faith of his believers; Reliant on faith) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with Star Bolt (can destroy mines, but takes longer for larger buildings), At least Small Building level with regular attacks (stronger than Giacomo), At least Building level with all Cuotl upgrades, Higher with Death Grip. Death Gate ignores conventional durability Speed: Superhuman to Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and most powers, Likely At least Speed of Light attack speed with Star Bolt (It takes 1 second to summon a beam of energy from a star), Superhuman movement speed (faster than Giacomo). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Building level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short to Medium range with attacks and most powers, likely Planetary range with Star Bolt (He can use the power anywhere on the map) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely high from having accumulated knowledge from his living millennia Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Czin attacks with his extendable fingers that become like deadly whips. Has splash damage and plagues anything they hit (see below). *'Plague:' Casts a tremendously powerful plague over an area, mixing disease, poison and acid on any enemy hit, including vehicles, robots, spirits and aliens. The disease will gradually weaken over time. The disease is severely contagious as diseased enemies pass weaker forms of their disease over their nearby allies. Has AoE. *'Soul Burn:' Casts an ability on a single target that stuns and silences him (meaning he can’t use any powers, spells or abilities). *'Death Grip:' Unleashes a shockwave of dark energy all around him. Czin heals himself with the damage dealt. *'Death Gate:' Czin summons a giant ball of swirling darkness that pulls in and attacks everything in its path. Has black hole characteristics. Can be considered BFR. *'Star Bolt:' Summons a Mountain-sized beam of stellar energy that damages and burns enemies caught inside for 30 seconds. Likely has Planetary cast range. He can control the trajectory of the beam. Has AoE damage range that progressively decreases. *'Personal Shield:' Creates a protective shield around him to completely block some damage. *'Personal Cloak:' Grants invisibility for 20 seconds. The invisibility will stop if he attacks. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1600 **'Ground Attack:' 16, 29 with Cuotl upgrades **'Air Attack:' 16, 29 with Cuotl upgrades **'Siege Attack:' 14, 26 with Cuotl upgrades **'Trample Attack:' 14 **'Movement Speed:' 45 (Described as Medium) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8